Brazen Raze
Personality Raze is a cold-hearted and sadistic person, obsessed with the Seven Deadly Sins. He manipulates and schemes, always wanting more power and to cause pain and suffering, or pleasure, to those around him. He is callous and childlike in his capacity to overlook sympathy and compassion. Backstory Maximilian Howard was a corrupt politician and businessman, wrathful and devious in his dealings. He lied and cheated his way into the council, to manipulate scouting teams for resources, so he could grow richer. His unfaithful marriage, his murdered partners, his expensive tastes, gave birth to Raze. Raze fed off of him, followed him, teased him until he struck a bargain for power. True to his nature, he tried to deceive Raze, and the contract was broken. Max’s Soul was devoured, and his body claimed by Raze. Possession is nine-tenths of the law, and a legal battle and crime investigation were put into the process at the dealings. Raze was found legally right in his claim to Maximilian’s assets, body, and soul, as the legal and magical contract said. And so, the investigation was dropped, and a better and newer Maximilian Howard was born. Resources Maximilian’s accumulated business holdings, law firms, and assets. A position as an advisor in the Council, for scouting and “Diplomatic” dealings. Raze’s converted mansion/ strip club “The Sin Den” Equipment / Weaponry Raze’s weapon of choice: A Notched magical whip, causing magical damage to a target, leaving cuts and lashes. 10k demonic damage. Specialisations Lawyering, persuasion, intimidation. Torture, manipulation, anatomy, and psychology. Power Sinful Aura Creation and Embodiment Source: Racial Raze can conjure Auras that project and enhance sin, specifically Lust and Wrath. Additionally, Raze has Greed, Sloth and Pride projection abilities. Greed: To hold is to covet. Raze can create a dimensional fissure to store one object he owns, and retrieve it. The object must be less than 40 pounds, and smaller than Raze. Greed can only be opened and closed 4 times a day. Sloth: To laze around is to prepare for failure. Raze stares at a foe, and after one turn of concentration, their speed, swing strength, and defense is halved for 3 turns. Sloth has a 5 turn cooldown. Pride: After a turn of concentration, summons Ricardo, his Latino manservant, to fight his battles. Ricardo lasts for 5 turns, and is healed and transported back to the Sin Den after being dismissed/ killed via Sinful demon magic. Has 20k armor and 15k punch strength, 500 kg lift strength. 10 turn cooldown. Lustful Aura: Raze spends one turn to prepare Lust magic, before deploying an 8-meter aura, creating tremendous heat and sinful desire as time goes on, either provoking clothes and armored organic foes to either strip or take debuffs relevant to their covered status. The aura lasts for 7 turns and has a cooldown of 7 turns. * 1 turn exposed, clothed/ armored: 10% reduction in speed, stamina, and reaction. * 2 turns exposed: 20% reduction in speed, stamina, and reaction. * 3 turns exposed: 30% reduction to speed, stamina, and reaction. * 4 turns exposed: 40% reduction to speed, stamina, and reaction. * 5 turns exposed: 50% reduction. Heat exhaustion takes effect, making debuff permanent until rested. Pros: Armored enemies suffer greatly, either way, almost passing out from stubborn battle and reduced physical condition, or becoming unarmored and vulnerable. Cons: Useless against inorganic species, nonarmored enemies, or naturally resistant foes. Can make social meetings awkward. Wrathful aura: Raze focuses for 1 turns. Raze then summons a 15-meter aura on the 2nd turn, lasting for 6 turns. Wrath can be interrupted by damage within the 1 turn its concentrated. This aura quenches pain and discomfort, filling heads around him with thoughts of rage and primal aggression. Raze and 6 organic allies within the radius gain the following traits: 7.5k natural armoring on skin or flesh, adding a speed of 30 mph and great stamina, the ability to shrug off medium or lower wounds, under getting a limb ripped off or organ heavily damaged. All pain sources are reduced, and allies become embodiments of wrath. After 4 turns, Raze goes into cooldown, unable to conjure an Aura for 4 turns, and suffering from halved speed, stamina, and swing strength until cooldown ends. Lust and Wrath cannot be activated together. Sloth and Lust cannot be activated together. Greed can happen whenever. Sloth and Wrath can be mixed. Racial addition: Hellions, being sin in flesh, usually do not wear armor, and as such, have hardened and leathered exteriors, providing 25k armored defense. Armored skin regenerates after one day.